


Play a game, get a boyfriend

by Merakicats



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Adorable Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Clueless Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 3am help, Jealous Choi Soobin, Jealous Huening Kai, Jealousy, M/M, Shy Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Twister - Freeform, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai, sorta - Freeform, to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Kai feels nervous around Soobin these days and while he wouldn't like to admit he has a tiny bit of crush, he knows it's the case at hand. But it's cool, that's fine. He'll just practice a bit of distancing. It's perfect, he'll get over it and Soobin doesn't have to know.Except they're playing twister for the new To Do episode and Kai's not sure he can handle it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Play a game, get a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's too late for me to be awake hahaha but I wanted to finish this because I couldn't for the life of me put it down. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! I have not edited this as well as I should've because I am tired so I might just update it later to fix a few mistakes. If you read it beforehand whoops!
> 
> -  
> Here's my twt in case you wanna become friends! @Hueninking

How it got to this point was beyond Kai. He glares viciously at the game matt.

It’d started alright he supposed, the director was very clear about the set of games planned out for the episode and no one could complain, poker and twister seemed fun. 

Until they actually got around to playing. Kai groans.

“Can’t we do another round of poker?” He suggests uneasily, looking back at the multicoloured matt, hands fidgeting with the hem of his black jacket. It’s not that twister didn’t sound fun, the problem lay in a 185cm individual. Kai had a weird feeling nesting in his stomach whenever Soobin came too close for weeks now, and he was sure it was about to be an issue. He'd only just come to terms with himself about his slight (huge) crush, and something inside him was scared Soobin would notice. 

“And give my last cookie to Taehyun? No way.” Beomgyu pats Kai’s head, shuffling closer to curiously stare at the staff setting up the cameras on the four corners of the Twister matt. The end of Kai’s lip twitches. 

“But twister?” Kai sulks. 

A new hand presses against Kai’s back, and he tenses for a moment, heart pounding furiously. 

“If it makes you feel better Hyung your cookies were the best,” Taehyun sniggers at Beomgyu’s eye roll and Kai releases a breath. He really needs to relax. 

“I agree with Kai though,” Taehyun stares at the game quizzically, “I’d rather give Poker another shot.”

“You’re only saying that because you won!” Beomgyu whines, dropping his head on Kai’s shoulder. The maknae smiles fondly at his friends. Soobin jogs over, and Kai really does embody a cardboard box then. A pink cardboard box. 

“Why so stiff Hueningie?” Taehyun teases, voice rich with delight and of course Soobin doesn’t get it, of course, he doesn’t understand it’s a playful comment, and with a face painted with worry, he turns to Kai, hand resting on the younger’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmmm yeah, yeah I’m fine Hyung nothing to worry about.” Kai throws Soobin a smile, and his shoulders relax the tiniest of bits, but Soobin isn’t convinced. “Why are you so red? Are you cold?” Soobin frowns looking upwards and yeah he knew the AC was cranked to the max, but he hadn’t anticipated it’d be a problem. Soobin shuffles closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around him a back-hug, resting his chin on the base of Kai’s neck. “Do you feel warmer?” The words send a shiver down Kai’s spine, and the bloody colour sneaks upon him like rain on a sunny day. 

“Ning are you still cold? You look worse.” Beomgyu comments, taunting Kai with a devilish look in his eyes and he’s about to tell the other to shut up when, to Kai’s horror, Soobin turns him around, eyes searching his face and his brows furrow together in confusion. 

“I don’t get it,” Soobin concludes, frustrated. Kai opens his mouth, unsure of what he wants to say when Taehyun pulls him away from Soobin and hugs him tight. 

“I’ll warm you up, don’t worry.” Kai rubs Taehyun’s head, “Thanks, Tae.”

Soobin stares at the pair incredulously, and to his displeasure, that stubborn redness had decreased considerably after a minute or two of Taehyun hugging him.

_Why hadn’t he been able to do that?_

He also wonders why Kai had been reluctant to embrace Soobin, why the last couple of days he'd failed to be as touchy as before. But he seems plenty of touchy with Taehyun right now. Soobin starts poking his tongue into his cheeks, facing towards Beomgyu and cracking his knuckles. 

_Whatever_.

A loud horn startles the four drawing their attention to the centre where Yeonjun alongside their manager, was beckoning them.

“Okay boys, for the second game today Taehyun will be the pre-selected winner seeing as he won poker. The first round will be Beomgyu against Soobin, the winner goes against Kai and the next winner against Yeonjun. The last person will be up against Taehyun. Clear?”

The five boys nodded, and with some surprise, Kai notes Soobin seems really excited. It’s a fun game, after all. 

….Or maybe he was excited for some other reason.

Kai stares at the way Yeonjun wraps his arm around the leader, at the way they whisper much too intimately and decides he doesn’t want to watch anymore. Something about them makes Kai’s chest constrict. There’s a pressure knawing at him that Kai dislikes. 

He clenches his jaw. 

From the other side, Yeonjun is coddling Soobin, putting him in a headlock. “Awww Binnie you’re so cute, getting all cosy with Kai-ya, huh?” Yeonjun wiggles his eyebrows and Soobin tries to shove him off. Keyword: tries. 

“He was cold; I just warmed him up.”

“And I’m sure your massive heart boner didn’t have anything to do with it right?”

“Hyuung.”

“What?” Yeonjun laughs airly, throwing his body backwards in complete glee. 

“It’s okay though, Ning likes you too.” Soobin’s expression transforms into confusion. 

“He doesn’t like me, though?”

Yeonjun sighs half-heartedly like a mother endeared but exasperated with their child, “You’re smart but dumb at the same time. You’re life dumb.” 

“I’m not-”

“ ‘Kai, why are you red? You must be cold’ ” Yeonjun deadpans shaking his head, a smile pulling at his lips. “He was flustered, Binnie.”

“It’s pretty cold in here” Soobin grumbles but looks back at Kai who doesn’t seem affected by the cold, “besides, being flustered doesn’t equal liking me.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun grows serious, moving so that both his arms grip Soobin’s shoulders, “you’re very very likeable, and I’m positive he reciprocates. No one else here looks at you the way he does.”

“How- How does he look at me?”

“The same way you look at him. Test it out, flirt with him a bit if you don’t believe me. He’s fallen just as hard.” Yeonjun ruffles his cotton candy pink hair, “and if it works out, then you gotta promise me you’ll ask him out. It’s about time.”

Soobin averts his eyes, growing shyer, “Hyung where would I even get the courage to...” 

“You know the attitude you enter when you dance? Where you gotta act somewhat cocky and whatnot? Do that.”

“Dancing is always the answer with you, isn’t it?” Soobin teases, and Yeonjun returns the jab by poking Soobin’s sides. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” They grin at each other. 

“IN THREE...TWO...ONE...CAMERAS!” A red light goes off alerting the boys it’s time to start. Kai can’t tell if his heart pounds out of exhilaration or dread. 

Beomgyu and Soobin step closer to the matt. 

“Right foot blue.” Beomgyu stretches his leg in a lunge, grinning in challenge at Soobin who rolls his eyes and with a small step covers the blue dot.

“I’m gonna win.” Beomgyu sticks his tongue out childishly but without threat. Soobin grins at the challenge.

“Left-hand green.” 

Beomgyu moves his hand backwards, passing off as a poorly coordinated racer ready to begin running.

“OHHHHH” The rest of the group responds collectively, but neither participant cares much for their cheers. Or so Soobin thinks, until:

“Go Beomie Hyung!” And that’s the moment Soobin’s neck snaps to stare at Kai. If any more damning evidence is needed that it’s him, he’s throwing finger hearts in Beomgyu’s direction. 

_Why does Kai want Beomgyu to win instead?_

“Left-hand red.” 

“I’m winning this round.” Soobin crouches, lightly placing his hand down and grinning at how effortlessly he was playing. 

“You jealous?” Beomgyu tilts his head to the side, motioning towards Kai while he stretches in a ridiculous position.

“Maybe,” Soobin mutters turning to glare at the younger. 

“Right foot green.” Both boys groan as they’re forced to switch their balance. “OH BEOMGYU IS GONNA FALL.” Yeonjun screeches, and they all hold their breath. “I’m not gonna fall, my balance is fi-” Beomgyu falls. 

“HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!” Soobin stands up in a rush, flinging his arms to the air in victory and in incredible contrast to him, Kai crosses his arms nervously. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Kai could you please step close to the game matt. We’re ready for the second round.”

Fuuuuck. 

Soobin throws a glance at Yeonjun who gives him a thumbs up in return.

Kai takes three steps forward, and he’s just placed himself besides Soobin when the taller winks in his direction. “Good luck.” 

Kai is floored. 

The instructions begin, and Kai is surprisingly good at it despite his low flexibility. His limbs are long enough that he’s not really exerting any effort. On the downside, Soobin has the same advantage. 

The disadvantage: every time Soobin is a hair’s breadth away from Kai, he burns with the desire to lean into him, to be closer. Every time he leans back as far as he can. Until he can’t. Because the matt can only give them so much space and they are tall individuals.

“Left-hand yellow.”

Shit. Kai has to turn around, from being in a crawling position to facing the ceiling, biceps facing his feet, hands pointing outwards. 

Kai whines, “Why me.” 

Soobin scoffs, “You’re a bit comfortable. Meanwhile, I’m getting push up vibes, and traumatic memories are flooding me.” 

Kai turns his head about to retaliate, maybe complain some more and as he does so freezes. Soobin’s arms are crossed, one of them resting underneath Kai in what he can only presume is a yellow dot. His hair sticks to his forehead, sweat dripping down his neck into the black turtleneck, round glasses slant, and pink hair ruffled to a mess. As if Soobin had ran his hand through it multiples times. Kai gulps. Soobin didn’t have to look so good it was practically a sin.

Soobin catches his eyes as the director announces the next instruction, but Kai doesn’t hear it.

Because Soobin licks his lips and grins smugly as Kai’s eyes trace the movement slowly. And mirror it. 

“Right-hand red.” Soobin whispers and the goosebumps return full force as Soobin reaches towards the red circle next to Kai’s own hands and their faces are directly in front of each other's, so close a needle wouldn't fit.

“Ummm,” Kai’s cheeks are flaring at an alarming rate, but Soobin can’t attribute it to the cold this time, “Binnie Hyung you’re too close.”

“Am I Angel?”

“Y-yes.” Shit shit shit. 

Kai loses his balance, falls on his back as his knees give up on him. Soobin grinning down at him, caging him with his arms. 

“That’s unfortunate,” But Soobin can’t stop smiling, because he thinks he finally gets what Yeonjun meant, why Kai hasn’t been as touchy with him lately. He makes Kai as nervous as Kai makes him.

The knowledge tastes better than winning.

The rest of the game passes by in a blur and Soobin is in an ultimate high. He goes against Yeonjun but can’t seem to take it seriously. Yeonjun’s form of celebration orbits on sending winks and wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy noises. Soobin is too happy to care. Too carefree. It doesn’t come as a surprise when he twists the wrong way, and his body betrays him, slumping onto the floor. He’s not very upset. 

Once resumed his position near Kai he conforms to watching the younger cheer for Yeonjun as he competes against Taehyun. He’s so cute. It’s almost as if he can’t contain the giddiness inside him, a radiant smile glued to his face, a warm fuzzy feeling enveloping him. 

“Careful,” Beomgyu rubs past him, a malicious smile stretched wide across his face, “your mushiness is showing.”

Instantly, Soobin’s cheeks flood with pink, and despite being embarrassed, he doesn’t mind how obvious he is. “It’s fine, I don't mind anymore," Beomgyu does a double-take, impressed, but Soobin doesn’t take notice, distracted once more by the baby of the group. Kai decided on a sweater that morning, and Soobin can’t tell if he likes or dislikes the choice. On the one hand, it’s downright illegal for someone to look so cuddly and Soobin feels blessed for the visuals.

On the other hand, _it’s downright illegal because no one should look so gorgeous._ It did things to his heart. 

But that was fine. Soobin was finally gonna do something about it.

-

“You’re no fun,” Beomgyu clings to Taehyun, arms intertwined, “how did you win both games?”

“Talent.” 

Yeonjun cackles and pats Tae’s back. Taehyun is about to call on Kai to perfect his argument on why he was a multi-talented man, but his gaze fixates on Soobin, who was pulling the younger to the Hyung room. 

Yeonjun whistles, “about damn time, don’t you think?” The other two nod.

“Welp,” Yeonjun grins, reaching for the Dualshock 4 controllers, “round of Smash in your room then?” 

The maknaes exchange a look.

“You’re on.”

“Hyung what is it you want to tell me?” Kai struggles to keep a poker face in place, Soobin has been acting strangely since their game. Pecking the top of his head, his forehead, his cheeks all in one car ride. Kai secretly basks in the attention, but he’ll be honest, he's afraid his feeling verge more on the ridiculously gone side of the spectrum rather than the casual crush he'd hoped for.

“Before I get to that I need to say that if I’ve misread the situation, it’s all Yeonjun’s fault.” Soobin gulps, why was it so hard?

He lets his actions speak before his voice could, pulling Kai into his embrace, hand gently rubbing the back of Kai’s head. Soobin inhales the comforting smell of vanilla and lavender and exhales shakily, “I-” His voice cracks, “I think I’m in love with you.” Kai wants to pull away, disbelieving and the older is afraid of letting go.

“You do?”

Soobin nods almost imperceptibly, but Kai catches it.

His heart soars, cheeks parting in an ear-splitting beam. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Soobin releases a laugh, hand pushing his hair back, dimples exposed. 

“Really?” Kai rubs their noses together, “Really.” Soobin can’t control the urge, he squishes Kai’s cheeks together and smacks a peck right in the centre. Kai’s eyes widen, and he slowly pushes Soobin’s hands downwards. “Again.” He whispers and really they’re a hair’s breadth away it’s not like it’d be much effort. It’s a small kiss, innocent and they pull away for an instant, staring at each other before Soobin runs his thumb over Kai’s bottom lip and they dive back in. It’s ceaseless, perpetual the way they keep locking lips. Kai slides his hand into Soobin’s hair slowly and pulls, forcing the older to deepen the kiss. A small whine escapes Kai’s throat and Soobin bites on the younger’s plump lip. They’re panting, but they can’t stop, their bodies flushed against the other’s, tongues wrestling for dominance. Soobin snakes his way around Kai’s back, hands resting on his hips and pulling further and further until all he can feel is Kai and he towers over him to savour a final kiss before he pulls away completely breath haggard. They can’t open their eyes for a few moments afterwards. Kai presses their foreheads together, all smiles and soft eyes.

“One hell of a kiss,” Soobin’s voice is hoarse, and it’s quite damning, to say the least. Kai giggles, cheeks rosy, lips swollen and Soobin gets the urge to kiss him again because the prettiest person to ever exist is his kiss and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do it as often as he can.

“One more?” 

Soobin leans in.


End file.
